Insect and mite pests cause significant losses to plants and plant products, as well as attack and annoy humans and animals, and affect human and animal health by transmitting disease. It is a major goal for those involved in plant care to control insect and mite pests in ways that protect the environment while, at the same time, are effective in combating a wide spectrum of pests. While several environmentally friendly active compounds have been identified and developed for use in the home and garden markets as well as in commercial agriculture, many of these substances have a narrow range of pest control, and thus require the application of multiple compositions to provide adequate pest control.
Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved composition to treat and prevent insect and mite pests and to protect plants and plant products from damage caused by insect and mite pests.